Practice-based research networks (PBRNs) have established themselves as invaluable research laboratories for the study of primary care. One of the great strengths of PBRNs has been the broad spectrum of member practices and their representativeness of the general population seeking primary care. Yet as a primary care research laboratory, PBRNs offer great potential for the study of demographically defined segments of the population as well. Low income and racial and ethnic minority groups have patterns of health and health care utilization that are distinct from, and generally worse than, those of the general population. A PBRN composed of practices serving low income and racial and ethnic minorities can use the strengths of PBRNs to investigate whether these differences have roots in the primary care setting while also studying ways to improve primary care for these groups. Such a PBRN can conduct research that will lead to a better understanding of primary care within unique cultural and socioeconomic contexts. The New Mexico Practice Based Resource and Research Network (NMPBRRN) is an emerging PBRN consisting of clinicians in community health centers, Indian Health Service sites, tribal health care facilities, and academic primary care sites, supported by faculty at the University of New Mexico (UNM). Member clinicians have come together to apply the advantages of PBRNs to study the problem of racial and ethnic disparities in health. Network formation began in late 1999, and it currently has 39 member clinicians. The network builds upon extensive experience at the UNM in rural and primary care teaching networks, including electronic communication systems and community outreach. The proposed project will provide key support for infrastructure development for the NMPBRRN. The project will provide: l) support for core network staff during the initial development year of the network; 2) support for meetings of network leadership and membership to further planning for the network activities; 3) facilitation for development of the electronic communication and data management system that will be the backbone of the network; 4) support for development of a business plan aimed at assuring infrastructure self-sufficiency; and 5) facilitate communication with other PBRNs nationwide. The project goal is the development of a growing, vibrant network of clinicians, with a stable technical and managerial infrastructure, dedicated to increasing the understanding of primary care of racial and ethnic minorities and low- income persons.